Pimpin'
Pimpin' is a song from Hollywood Undead's debut album, Swan Songs. Official Lyrics Come on, everybody, throw your hands up In the air, come on, let's... You know we keep the party jumping So let's keep them 40's coming Come on down to the city of LA where we We ride with gangsters and the pimping's easy You know how we keep it bumping every day, baby We ride with gangsters and the pimping's easy When I ride with J-D-O-G It's like, okay, basically We get shitfaced and crazy We're screaming "fuck the police!" J-just like easy, let's smoke these With Old E and Charlie We mix it over a heartbeat And roll with the Undead Army And you don't need to see the best of me The best emcee, it's just the beat Producer feeds and makes me mean That seems to be what makes me scream So what up? Let's roll the town fucked up Let's tag LA and show love Yo, J-Dog, wait, just hold up Take my mic, my P.O. showed up Come on down to the city of LA where we We ride with gangsters and the pimping's easy You know how we keep it bumping every day, baby We ride with gangsters and the pimping's easy We're six Caucasians, hell-raising Blazing, making zero bacon Awake to drink to stop to think To call Funny to ride with me My pants are so low I'm sipping on this 4-0 Rolling in the four-door Producer, me, and four hoes (Oh no!) The 5-0's rolling code I didn't stop or try to slow Container's open, Funny smoking I think I'm choking, it's time to go (Oh!) These midnight dealers keep it rolling Keep the fucking Mad Dog flowing Los Angeles, we keep it going Undead is what we're throwing Come on down to the city of LA where we We ride with gangsters and the pimping's easy You know how we keep it bumping every day, baby We ride with gangsters and the pimping's easy I keep on blowing up, my head keeps getting fatter every day, baby On TV, you better listen 'cause you know they play me In the club, you in the corner while my shit go crazy And I got my soldiers in the back so you don't wanna face me And when your girl look up at me, I'm looking right down And all that yapping, you know it gon' get you smacked down I stick around to keep it mad while the crowd's loud In the city of LA, that's my hometown Come on down to the city of LA where we We ride with gangsters and the pimping's easy You know how we keep it bumping every day, baby We ride with gangsters and the pimping's easy Background vocals *J-Dog shouts "fuck the police!" behind Charlie Scene. Personnel *Charlie Scene - guitar, vocals *Deuce - mixing, production, programming, vocals *Funny Man - vocals *J-Dog - vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals Trivia *This song is rumored to have been the replacement for the unreleased song Dead in Ditches. *The line "We're screaming 'fuck the police!'" references the famous rap group N.W.A. and their song and catchphrase Fuck tha Police. **J-Dog mentions Eazy-E, a former member of N.W.A., in his verse. *The line "We're screaming fuck the police!" is referenced by Funny Man on the song Guzzle, Guzzle, where he says he is "still yelling fuck cops". Category:Songs Category:Swan Songs Category:Funny Man Category:Deuce (HU) Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:J-Dog Category:Charlie Scene Category:2008 Category:Explicit Category:Songs played live Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Official Lyrics Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Deuce (HU) Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:All five